Slippery Nipple
by halfie1981
Summary: Too many slippery nipple may lead to loss of inhibitions, as Lorcan finds out to his benefit. Warning: Mature content, Slash.


"Could you repeat that please?" Lorcan said to his brother disbelievingly. Maybe he was more pissed than he had previously thought. After all, they had just come of age, and had celebrated with their friends at the pub for hours. He had drunk quite a few strange drinks tonight. One, he remembered, was called a slippery nipple and was…well…slippery.

"You didn't hear me?" Lysander replied, smirking, lip curving upwards in a way that shouldn't make Lorcan's blood race, even as it did.

"I just want to make sure that you truly are out of gourd before I take you to St. Mungo's." was the dry response.

"I'm not mad." Lysander said, "I told you, I walked in on Finnegan and Fenella Davies fucking like bunnies in toilets at the three broomsticks and I thought you might like to find out if it's all it's made out to be. And you're my brother, and I love you, and really, after seeing Fenella's tit jiggling around like Christ only knows what, I don't think I could stomach getting naked and sweaty with a girl after that, and…..Lorcan? Lorcan are you even listening to me?"

Lorcan was not listening any longer. Lysander's babbling was a distant buzzing. His mind, his treacherous, lascivious mind was running amok with visions of Lysander, naked underneath him, writhing, sweat soaked and moaning…..

"Lye, I don't" Lorcan began.

"We never do anything without the other, why should we this be different?" Lysander asked; voice almost plaintive, his fear showing through; fear that he was alienating his brother. He feared that Lorcan had finally left him behind, and that he would never be able to make Lorcan understand how much he needed him, how Lysander wasn't Lysander without Lorcan.

Lorcan leaned against the wall of their bedroom for support, legs beginning to weaken from the surprising lust that was sparking throughout his body, making his heart race and cock harden so quickly he thought he might die from lack of oxygen to his brain. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he opened his mouth, tried to talk, but nothing came out. He knew, of course that he should be disgusted. He knew that he should be saying no, never, but all he could do was think about how good it would feel, how right it was, how Lysander would feel around his cock.

Lysander was waiting nervously, sitting on the edge of his bed, when Lorcan pushed off the wall in a movement almost violent. In three strides, Lorcan was standing above him, and when Lysander looked, he could see Lorcan's arousal plainly, his cock straining against his flies; his face flushed an almost delicate pink and his pupils so wide they almost swallowed the pale blue of his irises.

Lorcan wound his hand into Lysander hair and gripped tight. Dragging Lysander's head upwards, he bent his head and kissed him, a bruising, harsh kiss that stole their breath. When he slipped his tongue into Lysander's mouth he almost whimpered. He tasted of chocolate, strawberries and something that he immediately identified as Lysander. Fingers trailing slowly and gently down Lysander's neck, in stark contrast to the tight grip of his hair and punishing kiss, Lorcan began to open the buttons of Lysander's shirt.

Lips moving from Lysander's mouth to his neck, teeth nipping here and there, tongue soothing the red marks the nips created, he travelled downwards, following his fingers. As each button was opened, the skin that was revealed was given the same treatment. Lysander moaned at the sensation of Lorcan's tongue moving over his nipple. He let out a soft gasp as Lorcan then took that nipple between his teeth, and then gave the other nipple the same treatment.

Every sound out of Lysander's mouth shot straight to Lorcan's cock, which was begging to be released from its constraints. Still moving downwards, his fingers met the button of Lysander's jeans. He lifted his head and, grasping for some control, ground out "If you've changed your mind…"

"No!" Lysander almost screamed out, trying to find the words to make Lorcan understand that if they stopped now they may never get the nerve for this again. That they couldn't stop, they'd gone too far and it was too good, too right; and Lysander would never want another's touch again, couldn't have another's touch. "Please, just…keep….don't stop, feels good."

As Lysander pulled Lorcan's t-shirt over his head, and as his fingers ghosted over Lorcan's torso, making him shudder, Lorcan opened the button fly on Lysander's jeans and began to slowly pull them down. Soon, Lysander's cock was freed, jutting out from dark blonde curls. Lorcan had never thought of cocks as attractive before, but Lysander's was gorgeous.

Wrapping his finger around it with a firm grip, he watched as Lysander leaned back on his elbows, head falling back and moaning. The sound was the most erotic thing he had ever heard, and as he began to move his hand up the length of his brother's cock, he felt his cock harden even more, though he had though that impossible

"Look at me, brother of mine." Lorcan said, and as Lysander raised his head to watch, he lowered his mouth to Lysander's cock and licked the slit at the top. Lysander moaned then, deep and desperate, eyes locked with his brother as Lorcan took him into his mouth, sucking gently and moving down. Lysander bucked up, forcing himself further into Lorcan's mouth.

"Oh …._fuck_" Lysander hissed, and Lorcan's "Hmm." In response had his head falling back again, no longer able to watch for fear of coming too soon. Releasing Lysander's cock, he sucked his fingers into his mouth, and, after taking Lysander into his mouth again, pushed his legs apart slightly and gently pressed his index finger into his arse, moving it slowly.

"Christ, Lor, where the fuck did you learn that!" Lysander asked, voice strained and almost breaking.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, I read." Lorcan mumbled around Lysander's cock, dragging even more moans out of him.

"Lor, I can't…gonna come." Lysander said, and Lorcan began to stroke him, hard and fast. Gently, he added another finger, stretching Lysander, hitting just the right spot inside and suddenly, Lysander was coming with a strangled sob, babbling incoherently.

Lorcan carried on moving his fingers inside Lysander, and using Lysander's seed as lubrication; he moved up and placed his cock at Lysander's entrance. Lysander raised his head, nodded and said "Please."

This was all Lorcan needed to hear, and slowly he pushed the head of cock into Lysander. His world spiralled down to wet tight heat, and he had to bite his lip to keep from slamming into Lysander in abandon. Slowly, he entered, agonisingly slowly, until Lysander lifted his hips, and suddenly, Lorcan was sheathed entirely in his brother. Once he was sure Lysander was okay, he began to move and all coherent thought vanished in the wake of the slick heat that enveloped him. His nails dug into his brother's hips as he fucked him, slamming in and then pulling out almost entirely before slamming into him again. He looked down to see Lysander stroking once again erect cock, eyes heavy lidded and lust addled, and Lorcan knew he would never fuck anyone else.

"Your mine, Lysander." He almost growled.

"Yes, yours." Lysander cried as he came again.

With that, Lorcan was lost to sensation, orgasm hitting him suddenly and hard. Once spent, pulled out of Lysander and fell, exhausted to the bed next to him, arm flung across his waist. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of sweat and sex, and smiled against Lysander's skin.

"Knew it would be amazing. Love you brother mine." Lysander mumbled.

"It was amazing. Love you too, brother mine." Lorcan replied, before following his bother into sleep.


End file.
